Have you ever seen the rain?
by RightOffPennyLane
Summary: Someone told me long ago, there's a calm before the storm. Its been 2 days sense the 100 year war ended, but its just the beginning. The gAang is ready to put this all behind them, but something they've come to lean so well is that fate is a tricky bitch, and they no matter how hard they try, they can never get away from what they were destined to do. Zutata


_**Have you ever seen the rain?**_

_Someone told me long ago, there's a calm before the storm._

x.x.x.

Katara looked out onto the ocean and felt the waves crash against eachother in her veins like a rock breaking being smashed through a window. Never before had she felt so much power, felt so _connected _to her element, and she doubted she ever would again.

So for now, she took in a deep breath and let it all soak in.

Because this….this was something that would go down in the history books.

Something people would tell stories about for the rest of time.

"_And this, my dear grandbabies, is the story about how the avatar and his friends ended the hundred year war, all by themselves."_

She let herself give a slight smile and put her hand to her mothers necklace, the same one that had caused so much drama over the past year, and her eyes closed tight.

It had been less than 48 hours sense they had defeated the fire nation and Katara had _never _felt so uneasy before in her entire 16 years. And that's what unsettled her the most.

Opening her eyes and taking a deep breath, and just let it all out. For the first time in365 days, she let it all out.

So she screamed.

As loud as she could and as long as she could.

Until she fell to her knees and her eyes watered.

Until her throat was sore and she was sure she would lose her voice.

In the past year, she had never had a chance to just let it all out.

But now she did.

And she took it.

And she let it all out, until she was curled up into a ball, sobbing and shaking.

And god she was just so _selfish. _

How many lifes had been lost?

How many innocent people had been put to death? Or sent to prison for something they cant help but do?

How many women were raped?

How many unborn children had been killed?

Bending was in there veins, it ran through there blood and it was what there soul was made of it was everything that mad those people themselves.

And she did _nothing _to help those people.

Sure she had helped Haru and his father, but that wasn't enough.

That was never going to be enough for her. She had almost killed the man who took her mothers life, but he was old and weak and no matter how many different ways Katara could picture it, while she stood in front of him with the rain standing still, she just couldn't do it.

Katara wasn't a killer, she had tried her best to make that perfectly clear.

But how many people had she, personally, taken the lives of?

How many children's life's did she rip apart by killing there fire nation solider parents?

It wasn't right.

None of this was right.

But there was nothing she could do about it now.

And the nations wouldn't be in peace like they all thought, no, it would be much worse now.

There are still all the people who follow the now bendless, fallen fire nation lord. And how many of them were there? Would they try and kill Zuko when no one was looking?

Zuko.

Maybe it was the teenage angst, or maybe she was just so stressed, she'll never really know why, but she rolled herself off of the large rock she was on and into the ocean before her.

Her body sank and her clothes became soaked and she just kept on crying.

The ocean, who seamed to hate that its child was crying, wrapped around her with its cool, soothing arms and held Katara against her.

And just let her weap.

For as long and as hard as she needed to, but this also made the ocean sad, to see of her children in so much pain. So she called to the moon, who was just as sad as her for Kataras pain.

So the moon shone twice as bright that night, and the ocean was at an almost scary calm, and everyone basked In the sorrow as the harsh reality of what really happened hit them.

And for the first time in her life, Katara didn't feel so alone.


End file.
